


Mistaken Identity

by Carlosaphina



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Adopted Sibling Platonic Relationship, Child Abuse, Dramatic Irony, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Non-binary character, Original Character(s), Other, Soulmates, Transgender, androgynous character, transsexual character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlosaphina/pseuds/Carlosaphina
Summary: Both Jim and Spock both identify with  a gender(s) not assigned to them at birth. Their soul marks read their names — the ones given to them at birth. When they fall for each other, neither thinks it’s going to last.ORHow to Be Dumb About Love———The first 2 chapters are short ‘recaps’ of Jim and Spock’s childhoods, but the rest will be in ‘current time.’
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spock was born with male genitalia, but identifies as genderqueer. Was named Soren at birth. They get surgery done so they have female genitalia because it feels more natural for them.
> 
> Jay (Jim) was born with female genitalia and identifies as gender fluid. For simplicity’s sake, Jay goes by “Jay.” Was named “Jesse” at birth.

When Soren was 4, ‘he’ felt _wrong_. It was assumed that ‘he’ felt that way due to his heritage, but that wasn’t it. ‘He’ _knew_ that ‘he’ wasn’t a male. Logic dictated that Soren’s conclusion was incorrect, but being classified as male felt _wrong_. Soren knew ‘he’ didn’t feel female, but ‘he’ _knew_ he wasn’t male.   
When Soren turned 5, ‘he’ told Amanda how ‘he’ felt. She told ‘him’ that ‘he’ was genderqueer. It was a gender that many Terrans and Vulcans identified as, but it wasn’t one of the two most widespread and accepted genders. From that day on, Soren referred to themself as they or xe.

* * *

”Mother. If I was intersex, what would you have named me?”

”Soren, it’s 0200, couldn’t you have waited until morning?” Amanda asked, groggy. She saw her child’s crestfallen look, and took pity on them, “Sarek and I were thinking about naming you Spock if you were intersex, but we knew the probability of that was unlikely due to the circumstances of your birth.”

”Spock... That sounds acceptable Mother.”

”Go back to sleeping or meditating, honey.”

* * *

For their 13th birthday, Soren legally changed their name to Spock. This was also the year their soul mark appeared. It read “Jesse.”

When Spock was 14, they applied to Starfleet Academy, and got accepted. They also declined their acceptance to the VSA.

When Spock turned 15, they moved to Terra. At first it was to experience Amanda’s home and culture (Starfleet had a campus on Vulcan’s sister planet, so moving to Earth wasn’t required), but by the age of 16 it had become their home.

When Spock was 17, they got reassignment surgery done. Spock wasn’t female, but having female parts felt more... natural. This was also the year they got assigned to their first starship — the Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jesse was 3 her parents adopted a kid named Ari. Ari was 7, had blue-grey skin, and wasn't a girl or a boy. 

When Jesse was 4, her brother, Sam, left home for someone named Aurelan. Jesse didn't understand why her parents didn't let Sam stay at home with Aurelan. When she asked her mother, she said, "It's complicated."

When Jesse was 5, her father died in a transporter accident. A lot of people said he was a good man, but Jesse and Ari barely remembered him.

When Jesse was 5 1/2, her mother remarried a man named Frank. He was harsh, rude, and mean, but her mother said she loved him. When Jesse asked if she could play with Frank, but he growled at her and told her to get lost. 4 months later, her mother went on her 7 year mission, leaving her kids alone with Frank.

When Jesse was 6, she sat Ari through their first nightmare since the Massacre. The Massacre was the destruction of Crosfre, Ari's planet, by a group called the Dominion. The medicine that Ari was supposed to be taking to make them feel better had ran out, and their replicators stopped working after Frank threw a bottle of Andorian brandy at it. Frank fixed the replicators, but didn't let Ari and Jesse touch it, claiming it was their fault that it broke. 

When Jesse was 7, he heard Ari's telepathic screams from Xecrom's, the neighbor's, house. Jesse and Xecrom ran, and when they got to Ari's room, they heard Frank shouting, "You little bitch, thinking that you're better than me. If I see you anywhere close to my stuff, I will fuck you until you bleed to death. Better yet, I'll do it to both you and Jesse."The door was locked. Xecrom called the police, who arrested Frank, and contacted Winona, Jesse and Ari's mother. Winona was shocked, as she knew nothing of the abuse. She had two options, let Ari and Jesse stay with her on the starship, or let them go to Tarsus IV until the mission ended. Winona decided to let them go to Tarsus IV.

When Jesse was 9, he was starving. Ari was too. They had contacted Starfleet, but no one responded. Ari said it was due to the interference from the Horsehead Nebula, but Jesse thought it was because of Kodos. Kodos made their pain into a game, let them starve until they thought they were at death's door. When they were minutes away from dying, he gave them nutritional supplements. He did this with everyone on Tarsus. It had been ok at first, because they all had their homes, but then he called them all to the town square. He was supposed to apologize, but he didn't. His speech went like this, " Dear Federation citizens. I have come here to apologize." People were shocked that he was apologizing, and he liked their surprise, so he continued, "I am apologizing for the destruction of your homes that will occur in exactly... 6 minutes. You have that long to gather all of your important belongings." A Tellarite started wailing, because their child was at home. Kodos didn't care.

When Jesse was 11, Starfleet came, for one of their mandatory check-ins. They were appalled at the state of the planet, and ordered an evacuation. Kodos apologized to Starfleet for the state of the colony, and ordered his guards to kill as many people as they could. Only 47 of the 7000 colonists people survived that massacre. Jesse and Ari were two of the 'lucky' few to have survived. Winona apologized to them more times than they could count, but they were tired of people apologizing. "Please, just stop," Jesse told his mother. Jesse and Ari both stayed on Winona's starship, the Constitution, for the next year and a half. 

When Jesse was 12, her soulmark appeared on her wrist, in small, elegant, Golic script. It read "Soren." The first person Jesse told was Ari, who had gotten their soulmark right before Tarsus. Jesse never actually saw Ari's soulmark, which was on their ribs. Over the years, Ari's had faded slightly, but it read, "Gaila." Ari and Jesse talked about their futures for the next few months, finally deciding to join Starfleet, so they could help people.

When Jesse was 13, he came out to her mom as genderfluid. Her mom wasn't disappointed, but she was surprised. "I had no clue," Winona said truthfully. The familial bond in Jesse's head between herself and Ari said, "No wonder. You don't know us." Though Jesse hated to admit it, Ari was right.

When Jesse was 14, she moved to San Francisco with Ari. They got a flat near the Academy, and they were happy. Jesse changed his legal name to "Jay," so it felt normal. Ari was proud.

When Jay was 15, Jay applied for Starfleet and got in. Jay was the youngest human to attend. Ari and Jay moved on campus, to make the walk home from classes shorter.

When Jay was 16, a class called "Ethics" was added to Starfleet curriculum. It talked about Tarsus IV, the Terran Holocaust, the destruction of Crosfre, and many other Federation incidents that occurred pre- and post-warp. The class was required to present the pros and cons of each event as a final grade. Jay and Ari tried to bail, but they couldn't. They did a joint presentation on the events of each event, but if you looked into their eyes, you could see the pain it brought them. They got perfect scores.

When Jay was 17, Ari got assigned to the Enterprise, under Christopher Pike. They asked Jay if he wanted to join, but he said no. A week before, Ari asked Jay again, but she still said no. She wanted to finish her training at the Academy, and after that, hopefully, she would join Ari on whatever starship that xe was on.

When Jay was 18 xe graduated from the Academy. It was amazing as Jay graduated with the highest scores in the graduating class. When Jay had to give a speech, as valedictorian, he saw Ari on the front row, cheering when the speech ended. As Ari had graduated at the top of their class, too, they understood the pressure. "I knew you would do it!" Ari said. Jay decided to stay at the Academy for 6 more months, as a teacher, so she could join Ari on their next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that my story doesn't fully encompass what it's like to be genderfluid, but I realized how I don't really use pronouns that often in writing, so it was hard to write Jay as genderfluid. But yeah, Jay is genderfluid, and sometimes identifies as male, female, or other/in between.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They get assigned to ships. Yay! Also, Dramatic Irony.

"Greetings, Admiral. This is a matter of great importance to me."

"What's it?" Pike questioned

"I need to be on the Enterprise."

"What! Why?"

"I have reason to believe my soulmate may be aboard that ship."

"Ok. I'll try to get you a transfer. Who is it?"

"His name is Jesse Archer."

"Admiral Archer's _son_? He does have a reputation for being a... xenophobic, manipulative, and arrogant person."

"I have heard the rumors, but my soulmark reads 'Jesse.'"

***

***YOUR TRANSFER HAS BEEN APPROVED***

Spock kept staring at that text for a few seconds. "Breathe," xe reminded themself. Stories of their parents' meeting flooded their mind. Maybe this was their happily ever after.

* * *

"Oh MY FUCKING-! ARI," Jay gasped, "I got Enterprise!!"

Ari hugged Jay, lifting xem off of xer feet. "That's great! What is your rank?"

"XO!," xe squealed in joy. Ari dropped xem.

"You're kidding... Really? That's capital-A Amazing! I recommended you, but I thought that it'd be overruled. You know, bias and everything."

"Yeah! I know! I don't even know how. I just- This was- I am still shocked."

"You wanna eat at home today? You know, rather than around everyone?"

"Sure. There's gonna be a _Vulcan_ aboard. I didn't know that they even were in Starfleet."

Ari face showed recognition, "You mean Spock?"

"Yeah, why? Don't tell me, you dated them."

"Xe's the least 'icy' Vulcan. I talked to xem, when we were on the same ship and xe was actually nice. I didn't know that xe was on the ship. I guess one of the admirals transferred them."

* * *

"Hi, my name is Ari Lorqe and I'm gonna be your captain. I am androgynous and use they/them and xe/xem pronouns. I expect respect for all and a professional attitude. We're gonna introduce ourselves, just so we know eachother. Bridge officers first."

"Hi I'm Jay Samuel and I'm the XO. I am genderfluid, so my genders change frequently. Just call me by my name if you're unsure."

"Hello I am S'chn T'gai Spock. I am genderqueer and I use they/them pronouns and xe/xem pronouns."

"Hello I'm Nyota Uhura and I am the Communications Officer. I use she/her pronouns."

They continued to introduce themselves for a few minutes, when someone burst in through the door.

"Sorry I'm late." realizing that everyone was looking, the stranger continued, "The name's Archer. Jesse Archer." The boy looked as if he had accomplished some great feat when he announced himself. Most people looked unimpressed, Spock included.

Unphased by the interruption, Ari addressed the whole group, "In your quarters, you will find your shift schedule and your 'buddy's' name. You and your buddy will have the same shifts for the first 10 days, then you'll change to your normal routine."


End file.
